Opps !
by ParkByun61
Summary: Bagaimana jika hubungan ChanBaek ketahun oleh seseorang ? -CHANBAEK-


Author : EegYeol61

Title: Opss!

Genre: Romance, with little humor

Rating: T

Length: Oneshoot

Pairing : Chanbaek

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Hwang Min Gi (OC)

EXO member

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik SM, keluaga, fans DLL tapi chanyeol itu suami saya #plak :p –selalu sama-

Warning: Yaoi, Boy X boy, gaje, typo betebaran, cerita pasaran, membosankan, cerita gak sesuai dengan judul dan kekurangan lainnya

Happy Reading~

"EXO" siapa yang tak mengenal boyband naungan SM Entertainment selama hampir tiga tahun ini. Boyband yang sekarang terdiri dari 10 anggota tersebut kini tampak sedang latihan mempersiapkan comeback full album kedua yang bertajuk "EXODUS". Peluh memenuhi wajah serta tubuh member EXO tersebut yang kini tengah terduduk istirahat bahkan ada yang berbaring sangking lelahnya. Untung saja jam latihan sudah berakhir sehingga setelah ini mereka akan menyapa tempat tidur mereka dengan senang hati. Di tengah member EXO yang tengah tepar tampak dua sejoli yang tengah bermesraan di pojok ruangan tanpa merasa sungkan dengan member lain.

Sebut saja dua sejoli itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, si duo moodmaker di EXO. Chanyeol tengah berbaring di pangkuan Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun yang mengusap rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut sesekali Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengar lelucon yang di lontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini kita akhiri latihannya sampai di sini. Sekarang lebih baik kita kembali ke dorm dan istirahat". Ujar Suho sang leader kepada membernya dan langsung saja di angguki oleh mereka dan bersiap-siap akan pulang terkecuali Si duo moodmaker yang masih saja setia bermesraan.

"Ya ! Chanbaek, kalian tidak akan pulang?" Tanya Suho melihat couple itu masih saja bermesraan

"Kalian duluan saja hyung, aku masih ingin di sini bersama Baekkie" itu chanyeol yang menjawab sekaligus di angguki pula oleh Baekhyun.

"Geure, Tapi Kalian jangan pulang terlalu larut kalau tidak ingin di marahi maneger Hyung" nasehat Suho.

"Ne, Arraso hyung" jawab Chanyeol

Semua member sudah keluar dan tinggallah Chanbaek dan Sehun yang masih sibuk membereskan peralatannya.

"Ukh.. Hyungdeul. Kalau ingin bermesraan jangan di depan umum" Sindir sehun yang jengah melihat kemesraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Bilang saja kau iri maknae, wee..!" mehrong Chanyeol

"Chan.. jangan membuat sehun sedih" tegur baekhyun yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Sehun.

Sehun yang merengut karena ledekan Chanyeolpun lebih memilih membuang muka dan meninggalkan mereka. Sepertinya setelah ini dia akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menelfon rusa cantiknya.

"Baekkie, Kau lelah?" Tanya Chanyol

"Ani, waeyo?"

"Bagaimana setelah ini kita jalan-jalan sebentar di taman kota"

"Emmmhh.. Baiklah. Tidak buruk"

Chanyeol yang terlalu gemes melihat cara berpikir kekasihnya yang benar-benar imut ini tanpa sadar mencubit pipi baekhyun dan alhasih ia mendapat pukulan kecil dari kekasih mungilnya yang mengaduh sakit.

"Kaja.. sekarang kita pergi sebelum larut" ujar Baekhyun seraya menarik Chanyeol yang masih terduduk, Namun chanyeol tak kunjung berdiri.

"Ayo Chan, apa lagi yang kau tunggu~" Rengek baekhyun pada chanyeol

"Poppo~" ujar Chanyeol dengan smirk tampannya.

Dengan polosnya baekhyun mengikuti perintah Chanyeol. hanya kecupan tapi mampu mengembangkan senyum di wajah tampan Chanyeol

CHUP~

"OMMO!"

Teriakan itu mengejutkan Chanbaek dari kegiatannya dan bersamaan menoleh pada sumber suara pekikan tersebut. Di pintu tampak lah gadis cantik berambut sebahu dengan wajah terkejut berdiri mematung, sepertinya ia terlalu terkejut melihat kejadian singkat di depannya.

"A-ah.. Mian Sunbaenim" ujar gadis tersebut seraya membungkuk dan berlari meninggalkan Chanbaek yang masih tercengang.

"Ya! Agashi, Chankaman" Teriak Baekhyun yang ingin berlari mengejar gadis tersebut namun di tahan oleh chanyeol

"Ya ! Chanyeol kita harus mengejarnya, kalau tidak dia akan menyebarkan ini pada netizen" ujar baekhyun panik.

"Tenanglah Baekkie, dia tidak akan berani" jawab chanyeol tenang

"Astaga, Chanyeol kenapa kau bisa setenang ini"

GREB

"Percayalah padaku, dan aku juga akan berusa mencari gadis itu sebelum ia membocorkannya. Ku rasa ia salah satu trainee di sini" ujar chanyeol memeluk baekhyun untuk menenangkan kekasih mungilnya tersebut.

"Semoga saja dia tidak menyebarkannya yeol"

"Ya, semoga saja"

Tampak seorang gadis tengah membungkuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sehabis berlari.

"Hosh..Hosh.. Hampir saja" gumam gadis tersebut

Setelah gadis tersebut dapat mengatur nafasnya ia malah tampak mengacak-ngacak rambut sebahunya.

"Haishh.. Kau bodoh sekali Min Gi-ya, padahal tadi itu kesempatan emas. Kau malah menyia-nyiakannya."Rutuk gadis itu seraya memuku kepalanya

"Padahal itu bisa menambah koleksi Chanbaek-mu" lanjutnya kemudian

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. Arghhh!"

Hohoho.. sekarang kita tau gadis benama Min Gi tersebut ternyata adalah ChanBaek Hard Shipper.

"Bagaimana ? Kau sudah mendapatkannya" tanya baekhyun harap-harap cemas

"Ta-da.. tentu saja aku mendapatkannya. Itu pekerjaan mudah bagi kekasih tampan mu ini" Ujar chanyeol dengan tinggat kepercayaan diri yang amat tinggi seraya menyeahkan file yang lumayan tebal

"Ck, PD sekali kau Yeol -_-" ujar baekhyun seraya membolak-balik file yang ia duduk di samping kekasihnya untuk membantu apa yang mereka cari. File tersebut berisikan daftar nama-nama trainee yang berada di SM Entertainment.

"Gadis itu baru aku lihat, aku rasa ia masih trainee baru. cari saja di bagian terakhir kali agensi mengadakan audisi" Ujar Chanyeol yang di angguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Gotcah ! Aku mendapatkannya Chan." Ujar Baekhyun setelah lama mencari

"Mana?" Tanya Chanyeol dan kemudian di tunjukkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hwang Min Gi, 14 November 1997, berasal dari busan. Tingkat akhir di Victoria High School. Telp. 0912-xxx-xxx. Ah.. aku akan menghubunginya" gumam Chanyeol

"Menggunakan ponselmu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tentu saja, mau pakai apa lagi"

"Aigoo, apa salah ku di masa lalu hingga memiliki kekasih bodoh sepertimu"

"Ya ! Baekkie kau mengatai ku bodoh"

"Itu faktakan? Seharusnya kau fikir, menelfon orang tua saja tidak boleh memakai ponsel pribadi kita. Nah sekarang, kau ingin menghubungi gadis itu dengan ponselmu ? kau ingin cari mati?"

"Ah.. aku lupa, aku akan menggunakan telfon umum saja. Kajja Baekkie"

Dan perdebatan itu di akhiri dengan putaran kedua bola mata Baekhyun yang jengah melihat kebodohan kekasih raksasanya tersebut.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan seragam sekolahnya tampak sedang menduduki salah satu kursi cafe yang bersebelahan dengan gedung SM Entertainment. Senyuman manis tak pernah hilang dari wajah gadis tidak? Siapa yang akan membayangkan di hubungi oleh salah satu member grup idola yang sedang naik daun saat ini walaupun tidak menggunakan ponsel pribadinya.

"Sudah lama menunggu Min Gi-ssi?" tanya sebuah suara berat yang menghilangkan aktivitasnya dari memandangi jalan di depannya.

"Ah.. ani oppa, aku juga baru tiba" jawab gadis yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Hwang Min Gi alias gadis yang tanpa sengaja melihat adegan mesra antara Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Pemilik suara berat itu adalah Chanyeol dan di sampingnya Baekhyun tentu saja mereka menggunakan penyamaran.

"Emh.. sebaiknya kita menggunakan ruang VIP agar lebih leluasa" ujar Baekhyun.

Setelah di angguki oleh Min Gi kemudian mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan yang sebelumnya sudah di pesan oleh mereka. Setelah sampai di ruangan tersebut langsung saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepaskan penyamaran mereka yang sedari tadi membuat mereka tidak nyaman. Hampir saja gadis itu berteriak kegirangan melihat ketampanan salah satu member EXO tersebut.

"Ehem.. Langsung saja Min Gi-sii Ka-" belum selesai Chanyeol melontarkan tujuannya, gadis tersebut sudah mencela ucapannya.

"Ah.. bisakah kita tidak terlalu formal ? jujur saja aku agak tidak nyaman. Panggil saja aku Min Gi. Apa tujuan oppadeul ingin menemuiku karena masalah dua hari yang lalu di ruang latihan?"

"N-ne, Kami beharap kau tidak membocorkannya pada netizen"

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, raut muka Min Gi berubah menjadi dingin dan sulit di tebak apa yang akan gadis itu jawab tak ayal raut wajah gadis itu membuat Baekhyun gugup dan tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan chanyeol erat dan langgsung saja di tenangkan oleh Chanyeol. Lama gadis itu melayangkan tatapan dingin pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, namun tanpa di duga gadis itu kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman manis pada orang di depannya

"Kekeke~ Kalian romantis sekali oppa, hampir saja aku mencubit pipi kalian berdua sangking gemesnya. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyebarkannya pada netizen. Karena.. ya.. aku ini seorang Chanbaek hard Shipper. Hehehe" kekeh Min Gi yang kemudian membuat Chanbaek cengo seketika.

"J-jinjja?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku salah satu yang mendukung hubungan kalian. Sebenarnya kemarin itu aku ingin mengambil gambar kalian berdua tetapi aku terlalu terkejut dan ketahuan, ukh.. aku benar-benar bodoh padahal itu akan menambah koleksi Chanbaekku" ujar Min Gi panjang lebar

"Gomawo Min Gi-ya aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mendukung hubungan kami" ujar Chanyeol seraya menyalamai tangan Min Gi dengan senyuman yang amat lebar.

"Cheonma oppa, aku doakan hubungan kalian bertahan lama. Aku mendukung sekali. Emh.. apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu oppa?" tanya gadis itu sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja Min Gi-ya, Kau ingin meminta apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Bolehkah aku mengambil gambar mesra kalian berdua?" jawab gadis itu memelas

"Hahaha.. tentu saja Min Gi-ya, dengan senang hati."

Dengan riangnya gadis itu mengambil gambar mesrah Chanbaek. Gambar pertama tanpak chanyeol yang merangkul bahu baekhyun dengan mesrah di lengkapi dengan V-sigh dan senyuman manis. Di foto kedua dengan Chanyeol yang mencium pipi Baekhyun dan foto ketiga chanyeol yang memeluk baekhyun dengan possesive.

"Gomawo oppa, wahhh.. aku sangat senang" ujar gadis itu senang seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali.

"Ne, kami juga berterima kasih. Sekarang pulanglah, sudah hampir malam. Orang tua mu bisa khawatir"

"Ne, oppa. Oppa deul juga pay !"

Dan menutup pertemuan tidak teduga mereka.

Di balkon sebuah apartemen tampak seorang namja mungil yang tengah menengadahkan pandangannya pada langit yang di taburi bintang. Tiba-tiba saja ada sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan hangat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Baekkie?" tanya seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang

"Aku sedang melihat bintang" jawabnya singkat.

Keheningan kemudian melanda mereka –Baekhyun&Chanyeol- yang menikmati susana seperti ini. Namun kemudian baekhyun tertawa kecil dan menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Chanyeol.

"Wae Baekkie? Apa ada yang lucu" tanya Chanyeol heran

"Ani.. hanya saja aku berpikir pasti Min Gi akan berteriak girang melihat posisi kita saat ini" jawab Baekhyun

"Ya begitulaah, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan salah satu shipper kita. Selama ini aku hanya melihat mereka di kursi penonton. "

"Ne, Aku juga bersyukur dia juga tidak menyebarkan ini pada netizen"

Kemudian percakapan mereka terhenti lagi. Dengan jahilnya Chanyeol mencium tenggkuk baekhyun dengan brutalnya membuat Baekhyun kegelian

"Hentikan Chan, itu membuatku geli" ujar baekhyun

"Biarkan saja, haha" jawab chanyeol kemudian ia beralih menggelitik perut Baekhyun dan keluarlah gelak tawa diantara mereka yang menghiasi malam yang tak kalah cerahnya seperti langit juga tersenyum menyaksikan kebahagian pasangan tersebut.

'Semoga kalian tetap bersatu selamanya'

END

Haloha~.. aku balik lagi, cerita ini aku buat karena imajinasi gila aku yang ngebayangin kalau aku ngak sengaja ngemergokin chanbaek lagi bermesraan. Dan nama Hwang Min Gi itu sendiri nama korea aku sendiri :p ugh.. aku pengen banget kayak gitu dan jadilah ff ini. Jangan lupa RCLnya ya..! Pai Pai~ Muach.. #tebar kecup sama Chanbaek :D


End file.
